


Lattes & Fae Kings

by breejah



Series: 'Quick Fic/Photo Prompt' Labyrinth Challenges [16]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Coffee, Cold, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breejah/pseuds/breejah
Summary: Sarah is on her way to work and someone special delivers her a coffee. "Quick Fic" Challenge (0-500+ Words) based off a photo prompt. Rated G.





	Lattes & Fae Kings

_Photo prompt art by cu-kid._

* * *

 

 

Sarah shivered, bundling herself up tighter as she walked across the corporate campus to her office across from the parking garage down the block.

“Someone’s not too happy to be out this morning, I see,” spoke a familiar voice from her left.

Glancing over, she spotted Jareth walking alongside her, equally bundled in Aboveground clothes. Despite his amicable tone, she could tell he wasn’t enjoying the freakishly chilly cold front anymore than she was.

“When the forecaster said cold, I didn’t think witch’s tits would be involved,” she smirked back, earning a chuckle. Ignoring others that passed them, oblivious to his otherworldliness thanks to a handy thing called magic, he held a hand up, summoning a crystal, then twisted his wrist, handing her a warm Mocoa Latte.

Sipping it as they neared the door to her office, she turned and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. It was just the way she liked it - blazing hot, not too sweet, topped with cinnamon rather than cocoa. “Thank you. Have I told you what an amazing husband you are?”

“You can tell me later, when we’re home - alone, warm, in bed, hopefully without clothes,” he grinned, tilting her head with fingers beneath her chin, kissing her gently on the lips.

“Oh?” She asked, returning the smile and enjoying the kiss, fingering the gold band on his finger, enjoying that despite him not understanding mortal tokens, he’d taken to the idea of wearing a ring just because she asked him to. “And what should I say or do, Your Majesty? Any requests?”

“You’ll see,” he murmured, then winced as they both felt it - that familiar tug of a wish. He sighed, running a finger down her coat, parting the lapels, where her own pendant rested against her sweater - his request for a token in exchange for hers. “I’ll tend to this one, since you refuse to give up this mortal existence just yet and have this dreadful ‘job’ to deal with. I’ll be patient, though. I always am, aren’t I?”

He certainly had been, waiting for her until she was an adult to find her, waiting again until her family passed before demanding she live with him fully as the immortal companion he’d made her when she agreed to be his consort. In the mean time, they straddled his world and hers, learning from each other what it meant to be human and fae. If her heart could burst, it would have in that moment, pressing another quick series of kisses to his mouth to show her gratitude. She’d begun helping him with his role the past few years and had learned a lot about what it took to be him, both the good and the bad, and he’d learned humility as a human, forgoing magic whenever he could, cold weathers and lattes notwithstanding.

“I’ll make it up to you,” she replied, wiggling her eyebrows, as she rolled back on her toes, pulling her coat tighter as the wish tugged more on their senses. He laughed, giving her one last kiss, then vanished from sight as she turned to head for the door.


End file.
